walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead (TV Series)
For the comic book series, see The Walking Dead (Comic Series). :For the Video Game series, see The Walking Dead (Video Game). :For the webisode series, see The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart and The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. On August 12, 2009, it was announced that the cable station AMC had picked up the rights to produce a television series based on the comic The Walking Dead.Dustin. The Walking Dead Comes to Television. Geekadelphia. (August 12, 2009).Wigler, Josh. Kirkman Talks "Walking Dead". Comic Book Resources. (September 4, 2009). Frank Darabont wrote, directed and served as an executive producer for the new series. On March 2010, it was announced that AMC ordered six episodes for the first season. The pilot began filming on 15 May 2010. The series debuted on AMC on October 31, 2010.AMC Orders Up Six Episodes of The Walking Dead! Dread Central. (March 29, 2010).Zalben, Alex. Zombies Invade AMC as The Walking Dead Moves to Pilot. AMC. (January 21, 2010).Start Date Set for The Walking Dead Pilot. Dread Central. (February 10, 2010).Wigler, Josh. 'The Walking Dead' Gets Six-Episode Order From AMC. MTV. (March 29, 2010).TV: AMC Already Picks Up Six Episodes of 'The Walking Dead'!. Bloody Disgusting. (March 29, 2010). Executive Producer Frank Darabont said that the TV Series is not intended to be a miniseries. AMC ordered a 13 episode second season.[[AMC]'s Zombie thriller THE WALKING DEAD Is No Miniseries!!]. Ain't It Cool News. (March 30, 2010). The second season debuted on October 16, 2011 at 9 p.m. with the a 90 minute premiere episode "What Lies Ahead". Frank Darabont was released from being the show-runner and replaced by Glen Mazzara (writer of the first season episode "Wildfire"). Darabont's departure has been surrounded in controversy, with magazine articles claiming that it was due to either a strained relationship with AMC, his failure to conform to the schedule of a TV series, or most likely due to the show's budget reduction despite commercial success. Episodes Season 1 #"Days Gone Bye" #"Guts" #"Tell It to the Frogs" #"Vatos" #"Wildfire" #"TS-19" Webisodes #"A New Day" #"Family Matters" #"Domestic Violence" #"Neighborly Advice" #"Step Mother" #"Everything Dies" Season 2 #"What Lies Ahead" #"Bloodletting" #"Save The Last One" #"Cherokee Rose" #"Chupacabra" #"Secrets" #"Pretty Much Dead Already" #"Nebraska" #"Triggerfinger" #"18 Miles Out" #"Judge, Jury, Executioner" #"Better Angels" #"Beside The Dying Fire" Webisodes #"Hide and Seek" #"Keys to the Kingdom" #"The Chosen Ones" #"Parting Shots" Season 3 #"Seed" #"Sick" #"Walk With Me" #"Killer Within" #"Say the Word" #"Hounded" #"When the Dead Come Knocking" #"Made to Suffer" #"The Suicide King" Cast and Characters Main Cast This is a list of the Main characters in The Walking Dead. In order of number of season and episode appearances. *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes, a King County sheriff's deputy who woke from a coma to an undead apocalypse. He has since become the leader of a group of survivors from Atlanta, GA. (Seasons 1–) *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes, the son of Rick and Lori. He fled with Lori and Shane after the apocalypse thinking his father was dead. (Seasons 1–) *Laurie Holden as Andrea, an attorney who was on a road trip with her sister Amy when the apocalypse occurred. She becomes the most prominent dead-eye shooter next to Shane within the group. (Seasons 1–) *Steven Yeun as Glenn, a pizza delivery boy who knows every shortcut in Atlanta. He is frequently used as a "runner" for supplies when the Atlanta survivors are running low, due to his extensive knowledge and talent. (Seasons 1–) *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon, the survivor camp's expert hunter and tracker whose signature weapon is a crossbow. Break-out character for the TV series, who is unrelated to the comic series, though he may be the first crossover from the TV series to the comics. (recurring Season 1; regular Seasons 2–) *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes, Rick's wife. Believing Rick to be dead, she followed Shane to Atlanta. Shane continued harboring feelings for her which caused friction between him and Rick. (Deceased) (Seasons 1–3) *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh, Rick's partner and best friend since high school. His downfall began with his obsessive love over Rick's wife Lori. (Deceased) (Seasons 1–2; 3) *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon, Daryl's older neo-nazi brother, who Rick handcuffed to the roof of a department store and was forced to cut his hand off to escape. Currently, he lives in Woodbury. He has since been classified as the show's first human antagonist. (recurring Seasons 1–2; regular Seasons 3–) *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene, the daughter of Hershel, stays at a farmhouse with her dad and Otis that the survivors encounter in season 2. She has gone on to become seriously involved with Glenn over the course of his stay on the farm. (recurring Season 2; regular Seasons 3–) *Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath, the owner of the Winnebago around which the others, particularly Andrea, have formed a community. His consciousness for humanity holds together what is left of the former society between the survivors. (Deceased) (Seasons 1–2) *Danai Gurira as Michonne, a mysterious African-American survivor who saved Andrea in "Beside the Dying Fire". (cameo (played by an extra) Season 2; Seasons 3–) *David Morrissey as The Governor, an antagonist leading Woodbury. (Seasons 3–) Supporting Cast This is a list of the Guest cast in The Walking Dead. In order of number of season and episode appearances. *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier, a mother and wife in the apocalypse whose husband died in a zombie attack on the camp. Her daughter Sophia became a walker on the Greene Farm, leaving her as the last of her family. (Seasons 1–) *IronE Singleton as T-Dog, the camp's only African American left, whose been proven useful by going on trips to Atlanta with other members of the group. (Deceased) (Seasons 1–3) *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene, the recovering alcoholic father of Maggie and Beth. He owns a farm house that the survivors encounter in Season 2. Once against killing the walkers, Hershel has since become one of Rick's most devoted followers after seeing the truth in humanity amongst the apocalypse. (Seasons 2–) *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene, Hershel's youngest daughter, Maggie's little sister, dating a boy named Jimmy. After attempting suicide, she has come to accept the world in a more tragic view than the rest of her family. (Seasons 2–) *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier, the daughter of Carol whose abusive dad, Ed, died in a zombie attack on the group at their former camp. (Deceased) (Seasons 1–2) *Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales, a husband and father of two, who left the main group during Wildfire. His status is currently unknown, along with the rest of his family. (Season 1; 3–) *Lennie James as Morgan Jones, the first survivor Rick encounters along with his son Duane. His status is currently unknown. (Season 1; 3–) *Emma Bell as Amy, a college senior whom was traveling with her older sister Andrea during the outbreak. (Deceased) (Season 1; 3) *Andrew Rothenberg as Jim, the survivor camp's mechanic. (Deceased) (Season 1; 3) *Lew Temple as Axel, a prisoner discovered by Rick's group. (Seasons 3–) *Dallas Roberts as Milton, a scientist living in Woodbury. (Seasons 3–) *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez, a resident from Woodbury. (Seasons 3–) *Alexa Nikolas as Haley, an athlete from Woodbury. She killed her zombified father and brother in order to survive. (Seasons 3–) *Chad Coleman as Tyreese, a survivor encountered at the prison. Brother of Sasha. (Seasons 3–) *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha, sister of Tyreese and a member of his group. (Seasons 3–) *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens, a doctor from Woodbury. (Seasons 3–) *Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones, the son of Morgan Jones and one of the first survivors that Rick encounters. His status is currently unknown. (Season 1) *Michael Zegen as Randall, a member of Dave and Tony's group, who was saved by Rick Grimes. (Deceased) (Season 2) *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis, the Greene family neighbor who stayed and helped at their farm. Patricia's husband. (Deceased) (Season 2) *Noah Emmerich as Dr. Edwin Jenner, a CDC doctor, who stayed back to find a cure but he chose suicide at the CDC as it exploded with Jacqui. (Deceased) (Season 1) *Noel Gugliemi as Felipe, once a nurse and part of the Vatos group. His current status unknown. (Season 1) *Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles, a military pilot who crashed and was saved by The Governor, only to be killed. (Deceased) (Season 3) Co-Stars This is a list of Co-stars in The Walking Dead. In order of first appearance. *Jim R. Coleman as Lam Kendal, a police officer, who used to work with Rick Grimes. His current status is unknown. *Linds Edwards as Leon Basset, a police officer, who used to work with Rick Grimes. (Deceased) *Keisha Tillis as Mrs. Jones, Morgan Jones' wife, who was zombified when first seen. (Deceased) *Jeryl Prescott as Jacqui, an African American survivor, who chose suicide at the CDC as it exploded. (Deceased) *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier, a father and husband who beat his wife. (Deceased) *Anthony Guajardo as Miguel, a member of the Vatos group. His current status is unknown. *Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales, a wife and mother of two, who followed her husband. Her status is currently unknown. *Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales, the daughter of Miranda and Morales. Her current status is unknown. *Noah Lomax as Louis Morales, the son of Miranda and Morales. His current status is unknown. *Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo, a.k.a. "G" who is the leader of the Vatos group, who used to be a custodian. His current status is unknown. *James Gonzaba as Jorge, a Vatos group member. His current status is unknown. *Gina Morelli as Abuela, an elderly woman who stays at the nursing home. She is Felipe's grandma. Her current status is unknown. *Kelley Davis as Paula, a friend of Lori Grimes. Her current status is unknown. *Jane McNeill as Patricia, Otis's wife and the Greene family neighbor, staying and helping out at their house. Overwhelmed by walkers as the survivors fled from the farm. (Deceased) *James Allen McCune as Jimmy, a survivor who lives at Hershel's farm. He was dating Beth Greene until his death after saving the lives of Rick and Carl. (Deceased) *Michael Raymond James as Dave, a survivor killed by Rick Grimes. (Deceased) *Aaron Munoz as Tony, a survivor killed by Rick Grimes. (Deceased) *Phillip DeVona as Nate, a survivor from an unknown group. His current status is unknown. *Keedar Whittle as Sean, a survivor killed by Hershel Greene. (Deceased) *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny, a prisoner discovered by Rick Grimes' group. (Deceased) *Nick Gomez as Tomas, a prisoner discovered by Rick Grimes' group. (Deceased) *Markice Moore as Andrew, a prisoner discovered by Rick Grimes' group. (Deceased) *Vincent Ward as Oscar, a prisoner discovered by Rick Grimes' group. *Troy Faruk as Sean, a soldier who died in a helicopter crash. (Deceased) *Mike Mayhall as Franklin (Deceased) *Travis Love as Shupert, a resident from Woodbury. *Lawrence Kao as Tim, a resident of Woodbury. (Deceased) *Arthur Bridgers as Crowley, a resident of Woodbury. (Deceased) *Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan, a young resident of Woodbury. *Gary Weeks as Corporal Brad, a soldier killed by The Governor. (Deceased) *Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman, a soldier killed by The Governor. (Deceased) *Dave Davis as Garguilo, a resident from Woodbury. (Deceased) *Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman, a sick resident of Woodbury. (Deceased) *Alex Van as the Hermit, a hermit discovered in the woods. He is unaware of the apocalypse. (Deceased) *Daniel Thomas May as Allen, a member of Tyreese's group. Husband of Donna and father of Ben. *Tyler Chase as Ben, a member of Tyreese's group. Son of Allen and Donna. *Cherie Dvorak as Donna, a member of Tyreese's group. Wife of Allen and mother of Ben. (Deceased) *Russell Towery as Guard #1, a resident from Woodbury. Uncredited *Gregory Nicotero as Amy's Walker *Kylie Szymanski as Penny *Meaghan Caddy as Eileen *Unknown as Judith Grimes *Addy Miller as Summer *Melissa Cowen as Hannah *Mike Senior as Private Gaines (Deleted Scenes) *Claire Bronson as Dr. Candace Jenner (Deleted Scenes) Webisodes Cast This is a list of the Cast in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart and Cold Storage. *Lilli Birdsell as Hannah, a woman from in Kings County and the walker encountered by Rick near a bicycle. (Deceased) (Torn Apart) *Rick Otto as Andrew, Hannah's ex-husband. (Deceased) (Torn Apart) *Rex Maynard Linn as Mike Palmer, Andrew's next door neighbor. (Deceased) (Torn Apart) *Danielle Burgio as Judy, Andrew's second wife. (Deceased) (Torn Apart) *Madison Leisle as Jamie, Hannah and Andrew's daughter and Billy's sister. Her status is currently unknown. (Torn Apart) *Griffin Cleveland as Billy, Hannah and Andrew's son and Jamie's brother. His status is unknown. (Torn Apart) *Josh Stewart as Chase, a mysterious man who found his way to an Atlanta storage locker. His status is unknown. (Cold Storage) *Daniel Roebuck as B.J., works at an Atlanta storage locker. (Deceased) (Cold Storage) *Cerina Vincent as Kelly, works at an Atlanta storage locker. Her status is unknown. (Cold Storage) *Christopher Allen Nelson as Harris, Chase's companion. (Deceased) (Cold Storage) Development Calls went out for zombie extras for the Fairlie-Poplar District, Atlanta, for at least two weekends: June 11–13 and July 2–4, 2010. All extras must be trained in "zombie school." Classes include "How To Speak Without Vowels" and "Shambling 101."(Goldman, Tom) Zombie Go To School, Get On AMC's The Walking Dead Escapist Magazine (31 May 2010). Reception The show currently scores 85 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 25 reviews, indicating Universal acclaim. In a cover article Entertainment Weekly called The Walking Dead "The Best New Show on TV".'The Walking Dead': This week's EW cover story goes behind the scenes on TV's best new show, (November 29, 2010). Nancy deWolf Smith from The Wall Street Journal said that the "pilot episode is so good that it has hooked even a zombie hater like me." She said that what made the show so good was that it feels real and looks cinematic. Heather Havrilesky of Salon.com included the show on their list of 9 new TV shows to not miss, giving it a grade of "A", with the author saying "A film-quality drama series about zombies? Somebody pinch me!" The pilot received 5.3 million viewers, making it the most-watched premiere episode of any AMC television series. The season 2 premiere and encore received a total of 11 million viewers, the rest of the season continues to break records around the world. The season 3 premiere garnered a record-breaking 10.9 million viewers, and together with its encore, the premiere was watched by 15.2 million viewers, making this the most-watched episode of The Walking Dead, to date. References External links *Official AMC The Walking Dead site **The Walking Dead Zombie Photo Gallery, AMC. **Frank Darabont's The Walking Dead - See the Dead Rot!, AMC. *Walking Dead infographic Weapons and kill stat infographic by Virginmedia.com *Exclusive: A review of the pilot script for The Walking Dead TV series Corona Coming Attractions, Patrick Sauriol, (January 25, 2010). *The Talking Dead : A podcast dedicated to The Walking Dead (TV Series). *Hale, Andreas The Walking Dead Comic Is Coming To Life,drjays. (August 18, 2010). Trailer, shown at 2010 Comic-Con. *WalkingDead-TV.Info : Fan reference site for The Walking Dead TV Series *Walking Dead Merchandise : Licensed merchandise from the TV Series Category:The Walking Dead Category:Seasons